


Way Better Than Stationery

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Facial, Femdom, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Multi, Orgasm Control, PIV Sex, POV Female Character, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thor is basically a sex toy, Threesome - F/M/M, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves bringing Pepper presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Better Than Stationery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).



> I saw your mention of Pepper/Tony/Thor for AvengersFest and decided there needed to be more of that in the world.

Quite possibly the best part of finally getting together with Tony was that he loved bringing presents home for Pepper.

Sometimes they were strange (like that rabbit, Pepper was going to blame that one on sleep deprivation), and sometimes they were incredibly fraught (like the necklace made from the shrapnel around his heart, or his **company** ).

But sometimes they were simply delightful.

“So, what d’you think?”

Pepper circled Tony’s latest present slowly, examining him from every angle. He certainly was pretty, kneeling sweetly in the middle of the living room, hands clasped behind his back, highlighting the smooth swoop of deltoid and bicep, the sharp cut of latissimus dorsi and trapezius. His boxer-briefs were thin and tight, drawing her attention to the leashed power in his quadriceps.

(What? Pepper’s younger brother had wanted to be a doctor, and made her quiz him on anatomy through much of their high school years.)

“You got permission to borrow him, right?”

Tony pouted. “Of course, Pep. Jane said he could service us as part of his penance.”

Pepper “hmmm”ed thoughtfully, mostly for show, then let Tony see her grin. “All right.” She leaned down to where he was sitting impatiently on the couch and gave him a quick kiss, ruffling his hair. “Thank you, Tony. This is a lovely anniversary present.”

Pepper walked over to Thor and crouched so they were eye to eye. She didn’t touch yet, just looked at him earnestly, watching for any signs of hesitation. “Your safe word is ‘physics,’ and that is the only word you’re allowed to say tonight. You don’t have to be silent – feel free to moan or shout – but if you say anything but your safe word you won’t be allowed to come. Understand?”

Thor grinned back at her brightly, eyes happy and clear. He took a breath (doing absolutely lovely things to Pepper’s view of his pectorals) then thought better of it, instead shutting his lips and nodding enthusiastically.

Pepper gave his cheek a quick pat. “Good boy.” She straightened and found Tony behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. “So what d’you want to do with him?”

So very many choices, but most of them would be more easily accomplished in the bedroom. “I think first it’s time for a change in location.” She pulled Tony towards the bedroom, tossing a “No need to crawl” over her shoulder for Thor.

Pepper stopped Tony at the foot of the bed, then toed off her shoes and threw herself down onto the middle of it. When Thor padded in after them she indicated Tony’s still form with a tilt of her chin and said simply “Strip him.” Thor set about the task with a will, large hands surprisingly nimble as he pulled off Tony’s jacket, unwound his tie, and gently undid each button of Tony’s shirt. After a quick look to Pepper for guidance he took the time to hang or fold each item neatly on the chair in the corner.

Pepper was glad she had decided to wear the pantsuit to dinner – it meant that she could scoot back against the pillows, pull up her knees, and start rubbing teasingly along her cunt and her clit through the fabric as she watched. Large men wielding their strength so delicately always got her hot.

Thor had to kneel again to get Tony’s shoes and socks off, and he stayed on his knees as he drew down Tony’s pants and boxers. He laid the last of Tony’s clothes on the bench at the foot of the bed then both men looked at Pepper again.

Tony’s cock was clearly interested but not yet fully hard, and he had been very patient thus far, not running off at the mouth at all, so Pepper decided to give him a little reward. She licked her lips and gave Thor another order. “Turn him on. He likes it rough.”

Before Tony could even smirk Thor was on his feet and pushing Tony into the nearest wall. Tony squawked on impact and Thor swallowed it, looming over Tony and kissing him hungrily. The angle was awkward, and after a moment Thor simply reached down and picked Tony up, locking his forearms under Tony’s ass as Tony wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist.

Thor was practically mauling Tony, sucking and biting his lips and throat and twisting his arms so that he could dig the pads of his fingers into Tony’s hips. Tony was very much into it now, cursing and moaning, digging his heels into Thor’s back for leverage so he could frot against Thor’s abs. 

Pepper let them go at it for several minutes and watched with interest as the waistband of Thor’s underwear got pushed lower and lower. When it slipped completely under the curve of his ass she called out “That’s enough,” her voice cracking like a whip. Thor stopped immediately, unlatching his mouth from Tony’s collarbone and straightening up, though he didn’t set Tony back down on the floor.

Tony, however, continued as if he hadn’t heard her, thrusting up against Thor and sucking just under his ear, even pulling Thor’s hair a bit. Pepper narrowed her eyes. “Thor, stop him.”

In a move that was too quick for Pepper to follow, Thor had Tony unwound from his waist and spread flat against the wall, one forearm pressed across Tony’s hips and the other across Tony’s throat. Tony tried to move his arms but his shoulders were pinned, and his feet dangled about six inches off the ground. His eyes were huge, and a thin line of pre-come trailed from his cock to the spot it had been rubbing just below Thor’s sternum.

“Pepperrrrr. . .”

“Enough, Tony. Don’t make me gag you.”

Thor grinned at that but otherwise kept perfectly still, ignoring the very impressive erection that was the only thing still holding his underwear up on his hips.

Pepper patted the bed beside her. They seemed very far away, all of a sudden. One of the few down sides to dating a billionaire was how very large his bedrooms were. “Bring Tony over here.”

Thor shifted his grip again and suddenly had Tony slung over his shoulder, earning another squawk. “I am not a fucking damsel! This is NOT sexy!”

Pepper laughed. “I don’t know, Tony, I have a pretty great view of your ass in this position. . .” And then Thor was throwing Tony down next to her, and she had to kiss him, delighted. (She also had to reach down and give him a couple quick strokes, just to see how close to the edge he was. The answer was very.)

After a few seconds of that she pushed him flat and sat back up against the pillows. “Because of your impatience, now **you** get to watch. You can touch yourself but you can’t come.”

Tony scrunched his nose. “You are so mean sometimes.”

“Yes, and you love that about me, don’t you?”

“Of course!”

Pepper kissed him again. “Good. Now put on a show for me.”

Tony stretched seductively to grab the lube, then started pulling slowly at his cock.

Pepper turned her attention back to Thor, who was perched on the corner of the bed and watching them both with a look that was equal parts heat and fond indulgence. “Finish stripping. Then come up here and eat me out.”

This part of the evening Pepper had planned in advance for, though she had assumed it would be Tony going down on her at the time. As Thor threw his underwear behind him (not nearly as careful of his things as he was of Tony’s) she unzipped her pants but only pushed them down far enough to provide access to the pair of crotchless panties she was wearing.

“Fuck, Pep, you were wearing those all night?” came from her right, and Pepper could hear Tony’s hand speed up. Thor licked his lips, then very deliberately crawled up the bed to settle between her thighs.

“Pepper,” Tony volunteered conversationally, “does not like it rough.”

Thor nodded solemnly, never taking his eyes off of Pepper’s face. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her chin down, indicating that he should get started. But instead, Thor stretched up and kissed her softly, pulling her bottom lip between his but not using any teeth or tongue.

Slowly he moved lower, showering kisses down her jaw, her neck, the hollow at the base of her throat. He brought a hand up to the buttons of her blouse then paused, looking to Pepper for permission.

Pepper smiled. Then she pushed his face down until he was left hovering over her open pants. The kissing was nice, but there was a reason Pepper was dressed and Tony and Thor were not, and she had given Thor an order.

This time he got right to work. He couldn’t reach very deep – he pretty much only had access to her clit, between the angle of her hips against the pillows and the way her pants were preventing her from spreading her legs completely – but he made the most of the access he had, generous with his lips and sparing with his tongue, everything hot and wet and just right. She had been aroused since she walked into the living room and saw Thor; her teasing while she watched Thor maul Tony had made her nicely slick; but now she throbbed, and she could smell her sex on the air.

The sounds from Tony’s side of the bed stopped. Pepper was, frankly, surprised he had continued following her order for so long, as she was being a very poor audience for his show, far too wrapped up in the fall of Thor’s hair across her thighs, and doing her best not to clutch at it.

The bed shifted, and Tony appeared in her field of view. “You’ve gotta get lower,” he murmured in Thor’s ear, then knee-walked to the foot of the bed so he could give Thor a reach-around with his lubed-up hand. When he closed his hand around Thor’s cock Thor groaned against Pepper’s clit and she gave up her battle for control over her hands, grabbing Thor’s head and pressing him close, forcing him to twist his head a little to the side to stop his nose from jabbing into her pubic bone.

Tony scooted closer until he could thrust up along the cleft of Thor’s ass, keeping his rhythm steady on Thor’s cock. Thor moaned again, then shifted to slide his hands under Pepper, lifting her hips a bit so he could finally slip his tongue inside her teasingly. His fingers were so long that his thumbs curled around to rub little circles on the fabric spread tight over the jut of her hipbones. Pepper moaned, pressing his face closer again.

“That’s nice, that’s very good, she likes that,” Tony said, his head thrown back and his eyes slitted with his own pleasure. “Do whatever that was again.”

Thor complied, alternating light sucks to her clit with smooth slides of his tongue, stopping just short of outright penetration, until Pepper was out of her mind with pleasure, wordless, and keeping her eyes open only so she could watch the strain on Tony’s face as he edged himself, rutting just slowly enough that he couldn’t come.

Then one of Tony’s thrusts went just slightly too low and his cock slipped under Thor, sliding along Thor’s perineum and hitting his balls, and Thor groaned, deep and grumbly, and Pepper was gone, tumbling over into orgasm fast enough to make her head spin.

When the spots in front of her eyes cleared, Pepper realized that she was crushing Thor against her cunt so tightly he couldn’t breathe. She let go immediately and he gasped against her stomach. Then his eyes opened wide and he pulled his hand out from under her to grab Tony’s hand on his cock, squeezing the base tightly and groaning again.

Tony grinned, shark-like.

“Are you close, Thor? Get off on a bit of breathplay? Or was it just that sound Pepper makes when she comes, that keening high in her throat?”

Thor nodded, squeezing his eyes tight.

Pepper tapped his cheek to get him to look at her again. “I want you inside me. Now.”

Tony paused in his thrusting to toss Thor the condom he’d been holding in his clean hand. “Jane says these stop your godly sperm as well as they do mortal sperm, so suit up.”

Thor nodded again, kneeling up; his hands were clumsy for the first time that night as he tore the packet open. As he rolled it down his length, Pepper wriggled out of her pants, then she sat up and pushed him onto his back, Tony moving to the side just in time to avoid being squished. He passed Pepper the lube and she slicked Thor up, then impaled herself on his cock to a chorus of moans.

Thor had his eyes shut again, the bottom half of his face shiny with Pepper’s juices. Tony was up on his knees nearby, biting his lip as his eyes traveled between Pepper’s breasts, heaving under her still-buttoned blouse, and Thor’s cock, framed by the lace of Pepper’s panties. He was just trailing the lightest of touches along his near-purple cock.

Pepper started riding Thor roughly, dipping her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties to finger her clit at the same time.

“Pep, please, you gotta let me come now, my balls are gonna explode in a sec, and I promise, that will not be a sexy mess—“

“All right.”

Tony’s eyes flew to hers to confirm he had heard correctly.

Pepper nodded, then used her free hand to tap Thor’s face. “Paint him.”

Thor whined, grabbing the bedspread to prevent himself from thrusting up. Tony moved into position with alacrity, his fist flying over his cock. “Oh, fuck yes, thank you Pep, gonna feel so, so good—ah!” He trailed off into incoherency as he came, shooting all over Thor’s mouth and left cheek.

Thor was trembling all over, every muscle tense as Pepper used him to build her own pleasure back to a peak. When Tony opened his eyes to see the mess they had made of Thor’s face he groaned and fell on him, licking and sucking Thor clean.

Pepper concentrated on the feel of Thor’s cock, the length and the girth and the friction as she slid up and down at just the right angle, and then she was coming again, her breath harsh in her ears. Her second orgasm was longer than the first and she rode it to the end, still circling her clit and clenching around Thor’s cock to milk the most pleasure possible from it.

When she finally started coming down, Tony was curled into Thor’s side, still licking contentedly at Thor’s cheek. Thor’s lips were moving, and Pepper had a moment’s concern, wondering if she’d missed him safewording; but then she realized he was mouthing “please” over and over again.

“Look at me.”

His pupils were completely blown, blue swallowed up by black, and his expression was pained and desperate.

Pepper smiled. “You can come now too.”

Thor didn’t wait to confirm like Tony had, just dropped the bedspread to grab Pepper’s hips; then he thrusted up once, twice, three times and he was bellowing his orgasm, back curving up so far that he dislodged a disgruntled Tony from his chest. Pepper hung on, digging her nails into Thor’s ribs and feeling tinier than she had felt since she before grew those six inches in eighth grade.

Eventually, Thor fell back to the bed, going boneless. Pepper stretched out on top of him, feeling his softening cock slip out. Tony, starting to recover a bit, took care of the condom then curled back into Thor’s side and started running his fingers idly through her hair and down her back, enjoying the way her blouse stuck to her with sweat.

“Best anniversary ever, yeah?”

Pepper grinned contentedly as Thor’s hand joined Tony’s. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the traditional anniversary gifts -- for a first anniversary, in the U.S.A. at least, one is supposed to give one's partner a gift of paper.
> 
> If you'd like updates on my progress on fanfic writing, feel free to check me out on [tumblr](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
